twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1:Season 7 Finals
Here it is, The Season 7 Finals!! DO NOT EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE JNOR! Wrestlers Dexteras: * Jackpot Jake * Chester, The Gameshow Host * Dexstar * Good/Bad Guy Sinistras: * The Panther * Planetary Pluto * Planetary Mars * Planetary Saturn Quarterfinals Quarterfinal Match 1: *Good/Bad Guy vs. The PanTher The very-young-but-very-strong Dextera takes on the former TWF Champion, The PanTher. In Round One, Good/Bad Guy tries to put The PanTher in a submission hold, but The PanTher iis too fast and reverses him. The PanTher sends in some newly-acquired thugs to beat on Good/Bad Guy to end the round. In Round Two, Kitty King yells warnings from the sidelines to help Good/Bad Guy fend off the thugs. He ends the round by slamming The PanTher onto the ropes then putting him in a submission hold. In Round Three, The PanTher drops some bricks on Good/Bad Guy, causing him to become angry and turn into his mad form. But The PanTher is prepared, and drops more items on Good/Bad Guy. These items stun Good/Bad Guy, but do not finish him. The PanTher puts him to the mat with the Twister Tundra Alley. The PanTher moves on to the semifinals. Quarterfinal Match 2: *Dexstar vs. Planetary Pluto The Dextera Dexstar takes on the scheming planetary, Pluto. In Round One, Pluto and Dexstar trade hits. Dexstar vows to defeat the Planetaries once and for all, and then ends the round with Pluto in a submission hold. In Round Two, Pluto stuns Dexstar with the Rocket Action, but Dexstar recovers and slams Pluto onto the ropes. But Pluto comes back with a devastating hit and has Dexstar on the ropes. In Round Three, Pluto summons all the Planetaries, including Comet Blue, to gang-beat Dexstar. It looks like it's over for Dexstar, but he is able to summon his star friends, who beat up and rout the Planetaries. Dexstar uses his leftover strength to pull off the Star Beam, and pins Pluto right afterwards. Dexstar goes on to the semifinals. Quarterfinal Match 3: *Jackpot Jake vs. Planetary Mars Another former TWF Champion takes on another one of the infamous Planetaries. Mars starts out with some pretty hard hits, but they do minimum damage on Jake. Jake returns fire with a earth-shaking hook to end the round. In Round Two, Comet Blue interferes and uses the Blue Comet, but Jake survives and throws Comet out of the ring. Mars uses the Mars Meteor but Jake counters by dropping a slot machine on Mars. In Round Three, Jake is looking for the win, but a chair thrown by Pluto cuts him short. Mars advances to the semifinals. Quarterfinal Match 4: *Chester, The Gameshow Host vs. Planetary Saturn Chester returns to take on another Planetary. In Round One, Chester uses The Big Bang Finishing Touch, which propels Saturn throught the roof. But Saturn comes crashing down and lands on Chester to end the round. In Round Two, Saturn smacks Chester around, but Chester fights back with the Slot,Spinner,Splinter to end the round. In Round Three, Saturn is poised to drop a TV on Chester, but Chester uses Right or Wrong and asks Saturn which planet is the biggest. Saturn says Saturn is, and gets mauled on by the bears. After saying the correct answer was Jupiter, the TV falls and KO's Saturn. Chester picks up a pin, a win, and a spot in the semifinals. Semifinals Semifinal Match 1: Dexstar vs. The PanTher Stars collide when Dexstar takes on The PanTher. In Round One, The PanTher tries to coax Dexstar into attacking him first, but Dexstar sees his strategy and refuses. Then The PanTher sends in his thugs, who are all beaten back by Dexstar. In Round Two, The PanTher uses The Panther Two-Step, but it is ineffective, and Dexstar unleashes the Star Food Smell to end the round. In Round Three, The PanTher stuns Dexstar with a stun gun, then unleashes the Twister Tundra Alley. But Dexstar survives it, and treats him to the Star Beam. The PanTher is almost done for, but then Kitty King drops a piano and a safe on Dexstar, knocking him out, and giving The PanTher the win. Has Kitty King betrayed the Dexteras, and rejoined the Sinistras? Semifinal Match 2: Chester, The Gameshow Host vs. Planetary Mars Everybody's favorite gameshow host takes on another of his Planetary rivals in a rematch. In Round One, Mars starts out with some inaccurate hits, which Chester dodge and gives Mars a good walloping. Saturn aims at Chester with a paralysis gun, but Jackpot Jake is on the sidelines and drops a slot machine on Saturn, foiling his plan. In Round Two, Chester brags he's beaten Mars before and can do it again. But Mars has a trick up his sleeve. He gives Chester a headache punch, then smashes him onto the ropes. Pluto distracts the Ref while Mars hits Chester with a chair to end Round Two. In Round Three, Mars uses Right or Wrong against Chester. Chester guesses wrong and is sent to the bears. But the bears don't attack Chester because he tamed them to help him, not hurt him. After Chester reenters the ring, Mars summons all the Planetaries to beat on Chester. But, Chester's bear friends attack all the Planetaries, knocking Mars down and routing all the rest. While Mars gets back up, Chester releases the Slot, Spinner, Splinter to KO Mars, and pins him. Chester is heading to another finals. Championship Match Championship Match: Chester, the Gameshow Host vs. The PanTher It's the time we all been waiting for, THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!!!!!!! between Chester, The Gameshow Host and The PanTher! Another epic rematch between two good fighters. The PanTher has devised a sneaky plan, but that is all he tells the interviewer. Chester swears to defeat The PanTher a second time and win a heroic victory for the Mighty Dexteras. In Round One, Chester observes that the sidelines are surrounded by all the Planetaries and Kitty King. Chester and The PanTher trade hits. The PanTher sets up for the PanTher Two-Step, but Chester halts him with the Light Pummeling. In Round Two, Kitty King sneaks into the ring and KO's the ref with a chair. While that was happening, Chester treated The PanTher to the Pool Pummeler. Then, The PanTher summons an army of terracotta Panther warriors. They surround Chester, but Jackpot Jake saves Chester by dropping slot machines on all of them, breaking them into pieces to end the round. In Round Three, Good/Bad Guy, Dexstar and Jake rout all the Planetaries and knock Kitty King unconscious. But, The PanTher releases his secret weapon: Chester's grizzly bear friends, enslaved by mind control. They KO Chester's buddies and then surround him. But then Max Overload appears, who hasn't been seen since Season 1! He helps short circuit the devices, returning the bears to Chester. The bears then destroy The PanTher, and leave him stunned. Chester thanks everyone, then pins the perilous panther for a victory and another championship under his belt. The TWF is saved from the evil Sinistra's grip once again!!